one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superboy VS Shadow the Hedgehog
Superboy VS Shadow the Hedgehog is the Finale of ShadowKaras' second season of One Minute Melees. The combatants are Superboy from DC Comics and Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Description Artificially created beings, inspired by main protagonists! Which species will be superior: Kryptonian, or Hedgehog? Battle Metropolis, 2:00 PM Superboy flew to Metropolis as fast as he could, his speed causing everything around him to appear as a blur. An unknown lifeform had been detected, and with Superman gone battling some alternate-dimension villains, it was Superboy's job to keep Metropolis safe. Shadow the Hedgehog turned to face the quickly approaching Kryptonian. He jumped out of the way of a two-handed punch, and growled. "What the hell do you want?" "I want you to get off this planet." "Make me." FIGHT! Shadow immediately leaped upwards and struck Superboy with a mighty Homing Attack. Rebounding off, Shadow repeated his Homing Attack twice- only to be caught by the Kryptonian's strong grip. Superboy threw Shadow through a building, and flew towards him, connecting with a punch that demolished another building. Spinning into a ball once more, Shadow ricocheted off a nearby lamppost and hit Superboy with a Spin Dash, then formed a red lance of crimson Chaos energy in his hand. The Chaos Spear was thrown, and it perfectly landed right on Superboy's head, causing an explosion. Flying out of the smoke, Superboy uppercutted Shadow and smashed him back down with both hands. Superboy proceeded to kick Shadow across the long street and fired his heat vision. Using his acrobatic skills, Shadow dodged the two glowing beams of burning hot energy, and accelerated towards Superboy, then threw two more Chaos Spears and rammed himself into the Kryptonian with a Homing Attack. Heightened reflexes allowed Superboy to see Shadow's next attack, a brutal kick. Superboy caught the approaching leg and wrestled Shadow to the ground. Multiple punches crashed into Shadow's head. Superboy finished the relentless barrage by freezing Shadow with his breath, throwing him into the sky, and shooting him down with heat vision. Before the dual beams could reach him, however, Shadow broke free of the ice and descended quickly. Superboy flew towards Shadow as fast as he could, but the Ultimate Lifeform leaped over him and used his Chaos Attack. The modified Homing attack slammed Superboy into the floor five times, creating a small crater. Shadow then dived down and Spin Kicked Superboy right in the chest, causing him to gasp. Superboy attempted to strike Shadow with a massive blow, but Shadow smirked and spoke. "Chaos Control!" The punch hit thin air. Shadow had teleported behind Superboy, and Spin Kicked him again. Using Chaos Control once more, the black hedgehog appeared one quarter of a mile away from Superboy, and sent a large wave of Chaos Spears at him. The javelins of Chaos energy caused a truly gigantic explosion, leaving Superboy barely standing in the clearing smoke. Gritting his teeth, the Kryptonian charged Shadow. Chaos Control was not an option here, as the speed of Superboy was too immense for Shadow to react to. A single punch sent Shadow flying, and another punch sent him to the stratosphere. Heat vision blasted Shadow even higher, and a flying punch ended the combination, Shadow had gone so high that nobody could see him. Floating in space, Shadow realized he had one more option. Seven gems, each of a different color, spiraled around him and were absorbed into his body. A golden glow replaced the black parts of Shadow's body, and his power drastically increased. This was Super Shadow. At extremely high speeds, Shadow soared towards earth, like a lightning bolt from the heavens above. He impacted Superboy hard- the Kryptonian was thrown down at hypersonic speeds. Superboy flew up and used his telekinesis to crush Shadow between two buildings. With massive force, the two buildings were driven into the ground by telekinesis, but Shadow flew out of the wreckage and shot multiple Chaos Arrows. Shadow's body glowed with a red light as he caught up to the flying Superboy, and a massive detonation of Chaos energy lit the Metropolis sky red. The Chaos Blast was heard around the country, and felt point-blank by Superboy. Shadow did not let up this assault, zooming into the air with Super Sonic Boost, tackling Superboy into the Sun itself. The two were now battling in the center of the star. This proved to be a mistake. Amped by the source of his power, Superboy brutalized Shadow with his fists. The extremely resilient Super Shadow was barely able to defend against the punches, while his own attacks barely did damage, Superboy shrugging off another Chaos Blast. Shadow was choked by Superboy, the Kryptonian attempting to squeeze the life out of him. A battalion of red spears surrounded the sun, and flew into Superboy. The Spear of Light had connected. Superboy barely took damage, but this was a distraction. Shadow had the slight opportunity to fire a Chaos Rift. The dimensional hole sucked in Superboy, the sun, and nothing else. Superboy screamed as the rift consumed him and the sun, while Shadow flew away with all his speed. Within a few seconds, nothing remained. KO! This melee's winner is....Shadow the Hedgehog! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:ShadowKaras Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute